Duel of the Fates
by TwilightPrincess89
Summary: Piper and Prue have been having strange dreams, but what they dont know is they are both having the same types of dreams...Can they figure out what they mean? And at what cost? Rated M! Contains incest...swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Author's Note: I should have known better, I didnt realize how short these would be...Okay so I am trying something new, this is my first Charmed fanfic and so that being said this doesnt follow a specific plot to the series, but it is set towards the end of Season 1. No flamers or haters. Sadly I dont see enough of this pairing, so I decided to give it a shot.

Contains: Incest, swearing, and this is rated M! Please R&R.

Duel of the fates: Chapter 1

Piper awoke with a start, sweat making her white tank top cling to her body, she ran a hand through her dark brown hair as she stared out of her window. This was the fourth night this week she had had a dream about Prue. Not just any dream, but a dream that would surely make her burn in hell for the thoughts in her head. Piper shook her head, ridding her self of the memory of the night's latest dream and got out of bed to get ready for the day.

Prue sat upright in her bed, holding her knees to her chest, staring at her reflection in the vanity across from her bed. This had been the fourth night this week that Piper had been in her dreams. She was sure that these dreams would make her burn if she acted on the impulse, but she didn't care. She loved Piper more than she cared to admit, and she wanted to know if Piper felt the same way before she did anything, or else she ran the risk of losing Piper forever.

"I can't use it for personal gain." She said to herself.

Prue knew the spell; she had searched for it in the Book of Shadows after the second night of her dreams. But she couldn't risk it, she knew that the consequences out weighted the gain, but she couldn't shake the thought that Piper may just feel the same way. And even if she did that didn't make it right, but at least they would be on equal footing for once. Prue shook her head and glanced over at her alarm clock and sighed. If she didn't get out of bed now, she would be late for work. She quickly got up and got dressed for the day.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Still owns nothing.

Author's Note: Again this doesnt follow a specific plot. But please read and review. Do not read if it's not your thing. You have been warned.

Duel of the fates: Chapter 2

"Morning Prue." Piper said as Prue walked into the kitchen to pour herself her typical cup of coffee.

"Morning." Prue muttered sitting down at the table and opening the paper.

"Did you sleep well?" Piper asked determined to have a substantial conversation with her older sister.

"Not really." Prue replied evasively, she still didn't look up at Piper.

Piper looked curiously at her older sister and wondered if Prue had been having strange dreams as well. It wouldn't be out of the ordinary, they had fought and killed Demons, summoned long dead ancestors, and gone back and forth through time. Odd occurrences were nothing new to the Halliwell sisters. But this was the fourth day that Prue had answered that question the same way.

"Wanna talk about it?" Piper asked hopefully.

"No." Prue replied shortly.

A short silence passed between them. Prue finished her coffee and looked up at Piper. She couldn't quite shake the feeling that Piper needed to talk about something.

"Did you sleep well?" Prue asked breaking the silence.

"Not really." Piper said shrugging.

"Wanna talk about it?" Prue asked.

"No." Piper replied shaking her head.

"Okay then that makes us even. I have to go, or I am going to be late." Prue said getting up.

"Right, see you later." Piper said.

"Sure thing." Prue said placing a chaste kiss on Piper's cheek before leaving the kitchen.

She grabbed her purse and walked out the door mentally kicking herself for doing that. I t wasn't usually an issue, all three of them were affectionate with one another, but in light of the week's dreams, she knew that Piper could sense something was off today. She shook her head, got in her car and drove to Buckland's.

Piper stood rooted to the spot where Prue had left her. She couldn't believe that Prue had just kissed her, it wasn't an issue most of the time, but lately she felt an unnaturally strong desire to throw Prue against the kitchen counter and fuck her senseless. That kiss had just intensified all of that and it made her slightly sick.

"Morning Piper." Phoebe said walking into the kitchen.

Piper said nothing but continued to stare at the doorway where Prue had just left through.

"Hello! Earth to Piper!" Phoebe said snapping her fingers in front of Piper's shocked face.

"Oh, uh morning Phoebe." Piper said coming out of her reverie.

"You okay? You look a little sick." Phoebe asked pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"Um…yeah I am okay…I just have a head ache." Piper replied.

"Take something and lay back down. I am sure that the restaurant can handle itself for a little while." Phoebe said.

"I can't…I have to be there, a shipment is coming in…I need to be there." Piper said.

"Fine, suit yourself." Phoebe said shrugging, opening a magazine.

Piper left the kitchen and walked back up to her bedroom closing the door behind her. She dressed quickly and left the house a few minutes later.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Still owns nothing.

Author's Note: I know the chapters are short, but I wanted this one to be kind of long. Please read and review.

Duel of the fates: Chapter 3

"Prue, here is the inventory for the catalog that you requested." Joe said handing Prue a large file of papers.

"Thank you Joe." Prue said taking the folders.

She didn't look up from her computer; she was distracted by her research. She was trying to find anything she could, any kind of explanation for her dreams, but so far she wasn't finding anything helpful.

"Hey, you okay Prue?" Joe asked looking at his boss curiously.

"Yeah, fine." Prue said dismissively.

"You have been working non stop since you arrived this morning, are you sure you're okay, that catalog is going to be extensive." Joe commented.

"Yes well, I have already run back ground checks on half of the items; this was the last of it. The Yamamoto Estate has a lot of valuable things to catalog. So I can't stop until it's done, the auction is on Monday." Prue said finally looking up from her computer.

"Alright, well let me know if you need anything." He said leaving.

"Sure thing." Prue said looking at his retreating figure.

He left the office. Prue continued to work on her appraisals and research throughout the day. She thought throwing herself into her work would drown out her thoughts of Piper but it was proving very difficult as her work was coming to a close. The thoughts were intense and she finished up as quickly as she could.

"Damnit!" Piper yelled as she dropped another plate on the floor, this time cutting her hand open as the glass shattered.

"Whoa Piper are you okay?" Dave asked walking into the kitchen.

He had heard the crash and came to investigate, only to come in and see his boss bleeding all over the floor.

"Yes I am fine." Piper said irritably walking over to the sink running her bleeding hand under the running water.

"Usually I am the one dropping things." He said bringing her a first aid kit.

"Yeah, but you're getting better at not dropping things." Piper said trying not to look at the blood in the sink.

She couldn't reveal to him that she was at witch. And that her power was helping him overcome the clumsiness in those tiny moments of time stopping.

"Yeah, I am not sure what it is. Seems some one is looking out for me." He said taking her hand and drying it.

"I noticed." Piper said.

She winced as he applied the antibiotic ointment and gauze.

"Thank you." Piper said taking back her hand.

He smiled and cleaned up the mess while disinfecting the area.

"No problem Piper. Let me sweep up this glass, you should go home, you've been working too hard." He said getting a broom.

"You're right, I should go home. It has been a long day. Lock up when you leave." Piper said grabbing her purse.

He nodded and Piper left the restaurant, got in her car and drove home.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Author's Note: Contains mastrubation! Please read and review. No haters or flamers.

Duel of the Fates: Chapter 4

Prue wasn't home when Piper arrived back at the Manor. She sighed in relief as she walked through the front door. The house was quiet and dark.

"Phoebe must have already gone to sleep." Piper said to herself as she walked up the stairs.

She stopped in front of Phoebe's door and listened, there was no sound so she opened the door. Phoebe was fast asleep; Piper quietly backed out of the room and closed the door. Once inside her room she stripped down to her bra and underwear and climbed into bed. She didn't fall asleep right away like she had expected. Instead she kept tossing and turning. The heat flooding her body was turning more and more intense. The wetness was pooling between her legs, flowing out onto her black lace underwear. She knew she was in trouble, thoughts of Prue had flooded her mind all day and the previous four nights, she didn't know why she expected tonight to be any different. She had always felt some sort of unnatural attraction to Prue, but she never realized how much she liked her sister in that way until now. After a few minutes of painful internal struggle, she couldn't take it anymore, so she rolled onto her back and moved her hands down her body. She moaned softly as her hand slipped into the waistband of her underwear, lightly brushing her clit.

"Oh…fuck…" Piper moaned as her fingers moved in small circles around her painfully erect clit once more.

She gasped as she pushed three fingers inside herself, pushing her thumb against her clit with even more force.

"Ah…yes…Like that…" Piper moaned as she pumped her fingers in and out of her dripping core.

Prue arrived home late as usual. The time she had spent at the office had been exhausting. But today was even worse; she wasn't able to drive Piper out of her mind. She had spent the entire day in a day dream while looking over and cataloging everything for the auction on Monday. She was snapped out of her musings by the front door, which she had almost run into. She shook her head and went inside.

The house was dark and quiet; she knew that everyone had already gone to bed. Prue walked up the stairs and stopped at Phoebe's door, she heard nothing so she opened it to find Phoebe sound asleep. Then she walked down the hall to Piper's room and she stopped dead. Piper wasn't asleep, that much was certain, but she was defiantly alone. Prue blushed a deep shade of crimson as her feet rooted themselves to the spot, listening to Piper's moans of pleasure.

"Fuck…yes…oh yes…" Piper moaned loudly, completely unaware that Prue was outside her door listening.

Prue blushed even more as Piper's moans grew louder and frequent, she could tell Piper was close.

"Yes…fuck…I'm cumming…Prue! I'm cumming! Oh Prue!" Piper moaned.

Prue's eyes widened in shock, but Piper was too far gone to realize what was happening. She continued to pump her fingers in and out of her core as she came. It wasn't until she came down from her high that she realized Prue's name had escaped her mouth as she climaxed, but her brain, still being in that post orgasmic euphoria, it hadn't really sunk in. Prue found the strength to move after a few minutes, running to her room as quietly as she could.

"So…the dreams…they were…She is having them too…she feels the same way…" Prue said to herself out loud.

She sighed and sat down on her bed, holding her head in her hands. This was all too much, the dreams, the not sleeping, and now hearing Piper moan in complete ecstasy with her name escaping her lips as she climaxed. That was conclusive proof that Piper felt the same way. But the real questions were, how long had Piper felt this way? Was it something new? Or had it been going on for years? And was she going to deal with the verbal realization that her sisterly love for her sister wasn't exactly in the norm? Prue shook her head, and stripped down, falling back on her bed and falling instantly asleep.


End file.
